1. Field
The invention is in the field of latch mechanisms and has particular but not exclusive application to the latching into place of the legs of a folding table.
2. State of the Art
There are numerous types of latch mechanisms that have been developed for use in latching gates, doors, folding table legs, and a variety of other devices. Normally, such latch mechanisms comprise a latch member, such as a bar or strip, a receiving member for receiving the latch member, means for positioning the latch member in the receiving member, and means for releasing the latch member from its latched position. For some mechanisms, gravity is relied upon to position the latch member in the receiving member, and in other mechanisms a spring is provided. For some mechanisms, an electrically operated solenoid is provided as the means for releasing the latch member, and in other mechanisms a manually operated pull chain or wire is provided. Normally, such latch mechanisms are fashioned such that the latch member fits loosely in the receiving member so as to facilitate latching or unlatching, and also so as to avoid the necessity for close-tolerance component parts.